The Game
by Blazingphoenix18
Summary: Trapped in a building with no memory of who they are or where they are, a group of people must struggle to remember and escape before they reach their end.  Completely AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new to this fan fiction writing, and this is the first story I'm publishing into the web. So feel free to comment about my work as much as you want because I'm always looking for ways to improve. Thanks :D BTW, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine**

* * *

><p>The sound of dripping water echoed in the room. Its steady beat only broken by the breathing of a young woman, lying unconscious on the floor. Her blond hair was scattered messily around her head, and the clothes she wore - a white blouse and black pants - were crumpled and torn.<p>

Pools of water that had slowly built up from the dripping water had started to spread, breaking the natural dams in the floor. Multiple streams were formed, and one such stream slowly paved its way towards the woman.

The woman woke in shock as the cold water reached her hands, startling her into standing up. She stood rocking and blinking in slight confusion and pain as the blood rushed from her head. Her breathing was slightly laboured as her olive green eyes took in her surroundings. She was in a room, which looked neglected if the peeling paint work was any indication. The corners of the room was mouldy from the constant water that was dripping from its ceiling. The ceiling was mouldy too, and a broken light hung redundant in the middle. A lone window was the only source of light in the room; giving everything a coat of orange.

The woman steadied herself, bringing her breaths to a constant tempo. Her eyes showed deep thought as she tried to remember where she was, and why she was here. Her breath hitched in fear as she realised that she didn't even know who she was. As if she had done it a thousand times before, she ran her hand through her hair in worry without thinking; making it messier than it already was. A whirlwind of questions were blowing through her befuzzled mind, but she pushed them away as she made her way towards a blue door on the other side of the room. Her hand grasped the cold handle and twisted it. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a bleak corridor, lit by constantly flickering lights. The woman took a step, looking up and down the corridor. It was empty, and seemed to only contain two other doors excluding her's. No doubt they led to rooms not unlike the one of which she just walked out of.

Uncertainty gripped her as she made her way to the one closest to her. Its door was yellow. She didn't like it, but she brushed that aside in favour of her curiosity as she twisted the handle. Pushing open the door, she let out a breath of disappointment that she didn't know she held. It was empty. Letting out a groan of distress, she closed the door and made her way towards the last remaining door in the corridor.

This one was red, and the woman felt a tinge of hope. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the colour, or because she just didn't want to be the only one here. Not wasting time, she pushed the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, should I continue? Ah, who cares. I've got it written up. Just give me a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for the reviews and alerts. It makes one feel warm and cuddly inside :) Anyways, HeartandImagination got the mood I was trying to set. I think I was watching 'Saw' when this popped into my head. Urgh... now I'm getting shivers just from thinking of it. Not a pleasant thought.**

**I better warn you right now though that it could be awhile till the next update. The story isn't transferring itself to paper like I want it to, and its driving me nuts! In fact, I might just remove the story if it doesn't go to plan. So... anyway, enjoy**

* * *

><p>The woman's searching eyes were met with a figure lying in the the middle of the room. It was a man. Running over, she quickly placed two of her fingers on the man's neck. A steady pulse. The woman smiled. Her eyes wandered slowly up and down the man's figure, taking in every details. He had brown-chestnut hair which was slightly curled. His chin was covered with a light stubble, and his clothing - which consisted of a grey long-sleeved top and jeans - showed that his body was well toned. The woman felt her heart flutter slightly at this last detail.<p>

Removing her hand from the man's neck, she moved it towards his shoulder.  
>"Hey," she whispered, shaking the man as she did. "Wake up."<br>The man's eyes blinked open slowly, revealing a bright blue iris. He groaned slightly before looking at her clearly.  
>"Who are you?" he asked, slurring from fatigue.<br>The woman smiled sadly. "I don't know."  
>The man slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, his head pounding. "Where are we?"<br>"I don't know that either."  
>His eyebrows raised slightly before furrowing. "Who am I?"<br>"I was hoping you could tell me."  
>The man's blue eyes met the woman's green ones. They showed worry and genuine confusion, but also relief.<p>

Using his hands, he pushed on the floor; allowing him to stand up. The woman offered out a hand as the man regained his balanced. Shaking his head at the offer, he dug his hands into his pockets. Immediately, they shot right back out.  
>"What's wrong?" the woman questioned, eyes wide with concern.<br>"There are things in my pocket."  
>Slowly, the man placed his hands back into his pockets before removing them and bringing out an object in each hand. In one, was a silver half-dollar. The other held a folded piece of paper. The woman's eyebrow raised in surprise. She dug her hands into her own pockets and also found two objects. Like the man, one was a piece of paper; but for her, the other was a necklace with a cross.<p>

Their eyes met, and simultaneously, they both unfolded their respective piece of paper. On each of them were crudely drawn maps, and both seemed to have been part of a bigger piece if the ripped edges were anything to go on.  
>The woman ran her hand over the paper before turning it over, the back decorated with oddly placed black lines. Glancing over at the man, the woman saw that he had done the same with his piece, and that his too bore black lines on its back.<br>"Pass that here," said the man, gesturing at the paper the woman held. Giving it to him, the man tried matching up the pieces in an effort to make sense of them. To his chagrin, they did not fit in any way. Defeated, he handed the paper back. The two sat in silence as the water beat out a steady rhythm.  
>"Do you know your name?"<br>The man looked at the the woman. He shook his head.  
>"Oh. Well, me neither."<br>A few more moments of silence fell between them.  
>"I suppose you could call me Silver."<br>Now it was the woman's turn to stare. "Why?"  
>The man shrugged and held up the half-dollar. "It was either that or Dollar. I mean, this coin <em>must<em> mean something."  
>"I guess so." She held up the necklace. Her eyes lingered on the silver cross. "If we're using that logic, then call me Cross."<br>The man smiled in amusement. Holding out his hand, he said, "Nice to meet you then Cross."  
>"You too Silver." She returned his handshake.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there :) I know its been awhile and I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm not to happy with this chapter, or the story I've got down so far. But, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Night had seemingly fallen if one went by the lack of light that the window now gave. Cross was just thankful that Silver's room had a working light. They had switched it on about five minutes ago with not much hope, but to their pleasant surprise it had flickered into life. Now, the duo were playing and staring at their new found objects; trying to figure out how they came to possess them and why they did. Silver messed about with his coin, rolling it lazily over his fingers in an amazing show of dexterity. Cross meanwhile had opted to put on her necklace, and was now gripping it tightly as if it would slowly bring about some memory. The maps had been placed on a patch of dry floor, away from any puddles of water; of which there were quite a few from the leaking ceiling.<p>

Both were starving by now, having had no sources of food to fuel them. Cross grimaced as her stomach decided at that moment to make a noise. Silver looked at her, eyebrows raised before his stomach replied. Grinning in amusement, both ignored their hunger as best as they could and went back to their respective distractions.

Staring at the map, Cross sighed. She had been staring at the maps for what must have been close to an hour. There was nothing to be gleamed from them. Her eyes fell over a spot on her map. It looked familiar. Why did it look... Suddenly, a switch flicked in Cross' mind.  
>"Silver, I think I've got something."<br>Silver shuffled closer to Cross and stared at the area she was pointing at.  
>"I think we're here. And that's where I woke up."<br>Silver's eyebrow raised in amazement. It made sense. Looking closer, he noticed that the two rooms she had pointing at had little crosses within them.  
>"Hmm... There are crosses in them."<br>Cross looked closer. "Oh, there are. And the other room I visited hasn't got one."  
>"Maybe the ones with crosses are the ones with something in it."<br>Cross quickly scanned the maps. "That's the only other room with a cross in it." She pointed to a room on Silver's map.  
>"But where is that?"<br>Cross shook her head. "I don't know. But we have to find that room. They could be someone or even something that could help us there."  
>She stood up and made her way towards the door, but Silver held her back.<br>"It's not safe right now Cross. There maybe someone there, but there's no way to guarantee that. Plus, we have no way of seeing outside this room. Those lights are always flickering and they may not last as far as we need to go."  
>Cross shook her hand stubbornly out of Silver's grip. "But there could be someone-"<br>"Yes there could be someone," Silver interrupted, "or there could be something that could help us there. But our first priority is to keep ourselves safe and alive for tonight. If there is someone there, that someone may end up not having anyone to find them. Please Cross, just wait till morning. That way we'll have _some_ light. I promise we can go find them then."  
>Cross opened a mouth to argue, but closed it again. She couldn't deny Silver's logic.<br>"Fine," she answered finally. "First thing tomorrow."  
>"Thanks." Cross grunted in reply, stalking off to find a comfortable sleeping place on the floor. Silver smiled, glad that he had convinced her. Walking up next to her as she settled herself on a dry area near the maps, he sat down and lay on his back.<br>Settling themselves, they closed their eyes.

The dreamscape found Silver quickly and took him into its folds.  
><em>Silver found himself facing himself. It was surreal. The Silver in front of him was holding a flashlight and gun, and exploring a corridor. He held himself cautiously as he tiptoed around, making himself aware of any dangers. His dreamself turned suddenly as if responding to a noise. Dreaming Silver tensed as he saw a shadow creep up behind his dreamself. A figure emerged and knocked his dreamself out. Silver felt himself fall into darkness...<em>

Silver found himself gasping and sweating when he woke up from his dream/nightmare. He backed himself onto a wall as he calmed himself, and soon found his tired eyes closing again.

Cross also found herself taken by the dreamscape, and proceeded to be wrapped in its folds.  
><em>Cross saw herself running down a corridor, away from any invisible enemy. She turned in hopes of firing a shot at her chaser and let loose a bullet. Dreaming Cross gasped as she felt the bullet pass through herself. It was strange. Her dreamself continued running, turning a corner sharply. As Cross caught up with herself, she found herself surprised that her dreamself was now on the floor, having tripped over something. Her dreamself took one look at the obstacle and started to shout. However, no sound reached Cross' ears, and she cursed herself at the inability to read lips. Whatever she was shouting, it was heartfelt and had something to do with the obstacle. Slowly, dreaming Cross made her way beside her dreamself, who was now shaking the obstacle frantically. Cross saw a shadow creep up behind her dreamself, and before she could get a good look at the obstacle, a figure emerged and knocked her dreamself out.<em>

Cross gasped as woke, panic building inside of her. Who had knocked her out? But the thought soon disappeared as her heavy eyelids forced her eyes closed.


End file.
